


Take Me to Paradise

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Tetsurou on a bike, Kuroo is there for him, M/M, Making Out, Motorbike Kuroo, No Character Death, Song fic, Tsukishima Kei is an angel, how hot is that, minor abuse, no beatings, tsukishima is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they were going is something not Tsukishima was clear of but he trust Kuroo to take him away.</p><p>Wherein Tsukishima needs a break in life and Kuroo is here for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know what the hell I wrote, I wrote this while listening to Roses by Chainsmokers.
> 
> I just imagine them being carefree and all and wants to escape reality lol i hope you enjoy ~

He didn’t know when did this all happened but now he sees himself behind Kuroo, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist as the harsh wind gush through them. The blond remained quiet, only the purr of the motorbike and the silent night surrounded them.

He was tired and he needs to get away.

Away from all those people who thinks so lowly of him. Those people who can only do nothing but to pressure him about everything that concerns his plans for the future. A sigh escaped his plump lips as he snuggled at the comforts of Kuroo’s shoulders.

The blond hugs him tighter. Afraid to let go.

Where they were going is something not Tsukishima was clear of but he trust Kuroo to take him away.

Kuroo hadn’t spoken since he arrived at Miyagi on a motorbike. It was 10 PM when Tsukishima called and 1 AM when Kuroo arrived. The Nekoma captain didn’t bother to ask any questions as a teary eyed Tsukishima exits their house quietly wearing a backpack and jumped on. And for that the blond was thankful that Kuroo understood. Only Kuroo understood him anyway.

The night was still young as the two boys rode without any care of the world. The relaxing wind making their hair fly and tears dry, and the moon that watches over them. It was all perfect and what Tsukishima needed.

Tsukishima straightens himself, head still on the broad shoulders. “Kuroo-san…” He can feel the black haired male smirking however Tsukishima just kissed the skin he can reach, lips pressed softly.

The blond’s mind all blank as he starts to suck on the skin, tongue running shyly over it, teeth grazing a little before biting it harshly. Kuroo let out a moan, hands tightening on the handles. Tsukishima continues to assault the skin with bites and kisses as tears now fall down his closed eyes.

“Scream.” He heard Kuroo mutter over the harsh wind. “Scream and let the wind take everything away.” For once doing something stupid is kind of refreshing for the soul. The blond let goes of the waist, bring his hands up and screamed as loud as he can.

He shouted all of his pain together with his tears. He’s a mess alright, but only Kuroo is allowed to see him like this, to make him like this. “Hold on tight, babe.” Kuroo smiled, holding the handles before increasing the speed of the motorbike, smoothly driving through the road.

 

~*~

Hands. It was fascinating that people yearn for another’s hands to hold onto. He didn’t understand at first the purpose of holding hands but now he knows why.

Warmth.

Kuroo’s hand was warm and big, a little calloused but it’s perfect. He observes the hand more before Kuroo lets out a chuckle, entangling his hand to Tsukishima’s. The blond looks over to his lover who was smirking at him with smoke coming out of his nose. “Want?” Tsukishima shook his head. He watches as Kuroo rests his head on the headboard, inhaling his cigarette before opening his mouth and lets the smoke pass through those luscious lips.

Kuroo puts the cigarette out on an ashtray beside them. They were engulf in silence, only the hum of the fan. They were at Kuroo’s apartment, the bed a little small for both of them but Tsukishima loves the closeness.

“Do you wanna eat?”

“You sound like an old man,” Kuroo laughed, pulling the blond one in his bare chest. “And you whine like a—”

“Don’t you dare complete that,” They both laugh carelessly. This is what Tsukishima needs. Why can’t they be like this every day? Why does he have to endure being in hell at home? Here with Kuroo he can’t be judged, he can be free, he can do and decide for himself.

“Kuroo…”

“Hm?” Kuroo looked down at his lover who was snuggling himself in the crook of his neck. “Never let me go.” The black haired man was shock for a while, his Tsukki was not like the type to be all romantic and sappy or needy, and it was mostly him but for Tsukishima to say something like this…

“You know I won’t.”

“Let me move in with you.” The older one lets out a sigh causing Tsukishima to look at him, untangling himself away from the warm body heat before sitting up straight, the blanket only covering his naked lower half. “I take that as a no, huh?” The blond has thought about this. About moving out of the hell-hole house and he accepts it but he guessed he miscalculated everything for Kuroo doesn’t agree with him.

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what?” With a sigh, he sat up and wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the blond. “Now is not the time.”

“When? Do you want-”

“You will graduate this year.”

Tsukishima didn’t utter anything anymore, the warmth radiating from Kuroo is making him feel all hazy and relaxed. “Wanna make out some more?” He rolled his eyes at his immature but handsome boyfriend and with that he suddenly seated himself on Kuroo’s lap, there naked body touching as he wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck. Blanket now forgotten on the floor.

He sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my drunk writing lols


End file.
